


City Lights

by ViskaVatten



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Drug Abuse, F/M, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViskaVatten/pseuds/ViskaVatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being someone that has nothing to do with the political world, but T.J. Hammond wanted everything to do with you.</p><p>[Drabbles of T.J. and a female companion working through their ups and downs together.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

**  
Clean**   
_Drabble One_

As the four Hammonds started excusing themselves from the table, your hand squeeze T.J.’s and you gave him a reassuring smile. The club was all he wanted and you wanted him to have it after everything that had happened. Plus, you were more then just a little bit excited to have a club owned by your best friend and regularly told him.

When the kitchen staff came to clear the plates, you made some small talk with Anne until you saw T.J. walking down one of the back hallways. “Excuse me, Anne,” you said, stepping away in the direction your friend. Luckily, there were no guests or staff in the hall when you knocked on the bathroom door. As the locked clicked, you sighed in relief until T.J. met your eyes. “T.J…. tell me you didn’t-“

“Did what?” he replied, pinching his nose. “Come on, we’re missing the party.”

Your hand grabbed his arm when he tried to walk passed and you shook your head. “You were clean, T.J., why mess that up?”

He pulled his arm from you hold, muttering under his breath that you didn’t understand before moving back to the living room. You didn’t know how long you stood there watching his back as he walked away. It wasn’t until the sound of the piano floating throughout the house that you moved yourself from the wall. Elaine was the only one to see you at the front porch bring assisted into her jacket. The two of you looked at each other and the mother knew what had happened without words.

Her eldest son was in trouble once more and you knew that as much as she loved him, she had other priorities. A car was waiting at the end of the stairs of their house, and you slipped in with a polite nod to the driver. This whole situation wouldn’t even be happening if it wasn’t for T.J. making bad choices in the past. This wouldn’t have happened if his family didn’t make his whole existence something to be hidden from the press.

Maybe you should have known better to think you could help him. The man needed to help himself, but you knew that in the end, you’d be there. Or maybe this time you won’t be, because seeing him hurt was just not something you could live with anymore. T.J. said it was hard being a Hammond, but being a friend of one wasn’t easy either.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching the show, and I'm in love with T.J. for more then one reason. Hopefully, this short series won't be corny or predicable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first drabble, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it~! : )


End file.
